An Old Friend
by Eon Enigma
Summary: A sequel to "True love will never fade." Adam, a 19 year-old pokémorph, goes on a journey with Ash and Latias. He has only one major fear, but will he try his best to overcome it?
1. A New Adventure

**Hello there. Welcome to the sequel of True love will never fade, An Old Friend. If you're wondering why Elvin is strong when he had appeared in the previous story, there is a reason for that, which you'll find out about later in this story. I don't own Pokémon, all right belong to their respective owners. I only own this storyline and my OCs.**

',' **equals poke speech**

"," **equals regular speech**

 _","_ **equals telepathy**

 **"," equals thoughts**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

It's been 1 whole week since the new world champion has been crowned and Ash got back home. In the distance, we see a small house by the water. In it, we see twin, one named Adam McCarthy, the other being named John McCarthy, in their room on the second floor. John was currently typing an email to Professor Oak, thanking him about finding out it's fine for him and Adam to be able to go on an journey with a pokémon after they had waited an extra 9 years.

Now, if you're wondering why they didn't go on one when they turned ten, it's because neither of them are your average person, they're the sons of a human and a pokémon, which means they are Pokémorphs. Adam has blue eyes, sea green hair, small claws on his fingers, and wings like a Latios that were the same color as his hair. John had the same body structure, yet his hair was a dark brown, his wings were purple, and his eyes were a spring green. Their mother, a shiny latias named Lapis, had kept them from going on a journey and from leaving Pallet Town because she didn't know if they could be caught like a pokémon or not.

Fast foward to today, Adam and John have turned 19, and just last night, Professor Oak had found out the reason why some wild pokemon can't be caught. It's because of the environment they are raised in and how long they were raised for in that environment. Professor Oak had been looking at the amount of time trainers had waited to catch pokemon that hatched out of an egg in a city, town, or man made environment and raised there, and he found out that every pokemon that had hatched and had been raised in that kind of environment for 18 and a half years or more couldn't be caught, while any pokemon that raise in those conditions since they hathed that were raised there for less than were able to be caught. After that, he then called Lapis and told her about it, seeing as both Adam and John had always wanted to participate in a pokémon league tournament.

When Adam and John got home from shopping for food at the local market, their mother told them about what Professor Oak found out and to send him an email tomorrow, thanking him. "Okay mom, I sent the email!" John said down the stairs.

"Alright, can you wake Adam up for me please?" Lapis asked in reply. Lapis, unlike most pokémon, could talk like a human, this is due to her being raised by humans.

John then went back into the room and tried to wake Adam up. "Okay Adam, we've got to leave now," John said, shacking Adam as hard as he could. The only response he got was Adam mumbling nervously in his sleep. "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it," John said while rolling his eyes before he grabbed an air horn off of the desk his computer was on.

When he used it, he startled Adam awake pretty badly. "It was just a dream? John! Why did you have to wake me up?! I was having a good dream," Adam yelled, now wanting to know how the dream he was having would have ended.

"First of all, I didn't know you were having a good dream. Second and most importantly, we have to get going or well miss out on our first pokémon!" John said with an annoyed tone of voice.

With that last statement, Adam then started to rush to get ready for his journey. After a few minutes, he was fully prepared. Adam was no longer in his pajamas, he was now wearing basic purple t-shirt, basic black shorts and light brown sneakers. John, who had been ready an hour before Adam, was wearing a basic orange t-shirt, black sneakers, and basic brown shorts. Both of them had two holes in the backs of their shirts had two holes for their wings. Before they could head out the door, they were briefly stopped by their mother.

"Adam, John. Since your going to be travelling, I think you should bring along a friend or two," Lapis said to her two sons.

"Alright. We're going to get going now, bye!" Adam said before quickly running out the door.

"Bye mom, see you when we get back," John said before chasing after Adam.

* * *

When the brothers reached Oak's lab, they were running a little behind schedule, but they were the first ones there. When they got inside, they were greeted Professor Oak along with by John's best friend, Gary Oak. Professor Oak then let out the starter pokemon. "For the grass starter, there is Snivy, a pokémon from the Unova region. The fire type starter is Torchic a pokémon from the Hoenn region. Finally, we have the water type starter, Froakie, which is from the Kalos region," the professor said, pointing at each of the pokémon as he said their names. "Each of these pokemon have their hidden ability. Adam, you should choose first," Professor Oak added.

Adam had already decided on who to choose. "I pick Snivy," Adam said excitedly.

'Oh great. Why did I have get picked by one of these two weirdos?' Snivy asked himself.

"Hey! That's mean!" Adam said to his new partner. Snivy then shook his head.

'You're just proving your a weirdo by understanding what I said. You're even more of a weirdo because of how you dress. Why are you dressed like a shiny Latios mixed with a human anyways? It makes you look like a crazy person,' Snivy said, aggravating Adam even more.

"Professor Oak, Snivy is making fun of me and I feel as if he's being racist! Is it to late to change my mind?" Adam asked the professor.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I already registered Snivy as your starter on you pokédex," Professor Oak said, handing Adam a National Dex.

"Oh great! Now I'm stuck with him," Adam said, clearly irritated.

Meanwhile, John was having trouble deciding on who to choose. **"Torchic has a type advantage against Snivy, yet Froakie can have the type advantage against Snivy as well because of it's ability. I think I'll go with..."** "Okay, I choose Froakie," John said, causing everyone to quiet down.

"John, you and Adam are like rivals towards each other, and I have the feeling that's how you'll be as trainers as well, but you do know that Froakie is at a type disadvantage against Snivy, right?" Gary asked John.

"Well depending on what moves I teach him, he could have the type advantage, seeing as he has his hidden ability," John said in response. After Froakie was registered to John's pokédex, Gary told his grandfather that he was going to travel with John for thee reasons. The first one is that he hasn't traveled in a while, the second reason was that this could help him with his studies on becoming a pokémon professor, and the third reason to try and keep John from getting picked on for being a pokémorph, seeing as when John was in school, there were a lot of kids who bullied him, who live all across the Kanto region.

After Gary and John left Pallet Town, Adam walked out of Professor Oak's lab and walked towards a huge crowd, with Snivy following him. "Hey Adam! Over here!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Adam looked towards where the voice came from and saw someone he thought he wouldn't see ever again. This was none other than his only friend, Ash Ketchum.

"It's good to see you again Ash," Adam said. He also noticed a Latias floating by Ash that he's heard rumors about her being in love with Ash. Adam, however, was taught not to assume things, so he didn't. Ash then ran over to Adam and tripped on a rock and fell into Adam, causing both of them to fall to the ground. When Adam opened his eyes back up, he noticed Ash laying on top of him and then passed out.

Latias then flew over to help Ash up. _"Are you alright Ash?"_ Latias asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about Adam either. He has a fear of making direct contact with people when he doesn't want to, but he's getting over it, even though it's been a very slow process," Ash said before giving Latias a quick kiss.

Adam woke up 15 seconds after that and Latias helped him up. Soon after that, Lapis came flying in to say goodbye to Adam. "Adam, you forgot to pack your food and drinks. Also, don't forget to change your-,"

"Mom! I get it, just don't be like Ash's mom!" Adam yelled in embarrassment.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you understand," Lapis said.

'So Adam, since your mother is a Latias, and you look mostly human, does that make you a pokémorph, and if that's true, is that why you felt like I was being racist?' Snivy asked his trainer.

"Yes and Yes again," Adam said back to Snivy, who was now starting to feel bad about what he said to Adam earlier.

 **"Why do I have the feeling that Adam's first time on route 1 is going to be similar to my first experience on it?"** Ash asked in his mind. Adam then headed out to route 1 to start his journey to become a pokémon master with Ash, Latias, and Snivy.

* * *

 **So what does everyone think of this so far? I have quite a lot of ideas for future chapters. That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Cold Case

**Hello there. If your wondering how often I'll update this story, I can't give a guaranteed timeframe between each update, but I'll to update either once every day, or once a week (depending on how I feel). I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this storyline, my OCs, and the cover art for this story. Now let's get back to the story.**

',' **equals poké speech**

"," **equals regular speech**

 _","_ **equals telepathy**

 **"," equals thoughts**

* * *

 **Route 1**

Adam, Ash, Latias, Pikachu, and Snivy are currently headed towards Viridian City so Adam can register to compete in the pokémon league. The largest pocket in Ash's backpack was open since Pikachu wanted to sleep, but they had to keep going. _"Ash! Let me see the map!"_ Latias said to Ash, grabbing it from him. _"Oh great, we head into these woods because of you and now we're lost."_

"Are you calling me a terrible navigator?!" Ash asked, thinking he was a good navigator.

 _"Well, duh! Pretty much everyone you know that has traveled with you knows that, and don't you remember the last time this happened while we were in Johto?"_ Latias said, getting an argument started.

After a few minutes of arguing, Adam decided to speak up. "Um, guys? Shouldn't we be trying to get back to route 1 and not be arguing?" Adam asked before taking a compass out of his bag. "We headed west, so we just have to head east, luckily I have a compass, which I do know how to use, probably unlike someone I know."

They walked for 165 minutes, and they eventually made it back to route 1, so started heading to Viridian City again. 'I'm sooo exhausted!' Snivy said in an over exaggerated voice.

"Alright. Snivy, return!" Adam said, only for Snivy to step out of the way so he doesn't get called back. "Your supposed to go back in the pokéball when I tell you to!"

'If you didn't know, some pokéballs make a space for the pokémon to stay in based on their last thought before going in for the first time. When I went in that pokéball for the first time, I had thoughts of a room two times larger thean me because that's how I thought it would be in there since I'm claustrophobic, and now it's stuck like that,' Snivy said to Adam.

"So, let me get this straight, unlike my partner pikachu, who hates being in a pokéball because he feels alone in it, you don't like being in that specific pokéball due to what it's like in there?" Ash asked Snivy.

'Yes... Wait, you can understand what I'm saying?!' Snivy said in surprise. Ash nodded in response and then explained why he could understand what pokémon say. 'So, what your trying to say is that you have minor psychic powers, but you weren't born with them, and you got them from someone else, right?'

"Yep, pretty much," Ash said.

 _"Ash, I think we should get going before it starts getting late,"_ Latias said before everyone started to getting moving yet again.

* * *

Eventually, Ash was pretty far ahead of everyone else. He was going to stop to take a break, but a fearow that was the daughter of the fearow that had attacked him on this very same route when she was still a spearow had flown in and started to chase him. Ash couldn't fight back because somehow Pikachu's level managed to reset itself yet again, and he left his other pokémon with Professor Oak. Ash then noticed a familiar red-headed girl in the distance. "Hi Misty! Bye Misty!" Ash said as he passed the Cerulean City gym leader. Latias caught up with the fearow after realizing Ash was missing, while Adam was pretty far behind, trying to catch up.

 _"Leave by boyfriend alone!"_ Latias said before firing a Dragon Pulse. Fearow then dodged the attack and used Tri Attack, which she inherited from her father, a dodrio. The attack ended up hiting Latias and encased her in a sphere of ice. Ash then started to run over to Latias, only to get hit by Fearow's Aerial Ace, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. **"Is this it? Is this the end?"** Ash thought to himself before closing his eyes. It seems as if it's the end of the line for Ash Ketchum...

"Snivy! Use leaf storm three times!" Adam said. The first hit took away 1 sixth of Fearow's hp away, the second hit took away a third, and the final hit took away half of Fearow's remaining hp, knocking her out. Ash then opened his eyes and noticed that Adam was now trying to push the sphere of ice Latias was in, but quickly stopped each time he started since he hates the cold more than Iris.

"Adam, since we need to get Latias to a pokémon center quick, I'll push her there," Ash said, which in response, Adam stepped off to the side. Ash then started rolling Latias to Viridian City as quickly as possible. **"I really hope she's going to be okay,"** Ash thought to himself.

* * *

It was close to night time by the time Ash had arrived at Viridian City. When he was about to enter the city, a male police officer, along with Officer Jenny, noticed Ash and what he was doing. "You! You're under arrest for encasing that legendary pokémon in ice!" Officer Jenny said before putting hadcuffs on Ash.

"She's my girlfriend, and I'm not the one who did this! A fearow that knew Tri Attack did this! Now can you let me go so I can get her to the pokémon center?" Ash said angrily.

"Likely story," Officer Jenny said before putting Ash in a police car and closing the door on him. Officer Jenny than spoke with the other officer "Arnold, you take the Latias to the pokémon center, I'll take this guy to the station," Officer Jenny said to the rookie cop.

"I'm on it!" Arnold said to Jenny, who was his superior. Officer Jenny then got in the car and drove Ash to the police station for questioning, while Arnold rolled Latias to the pokémon center so she could thawed out.

Adam got to Viridian City a few minutes later, and since he didn't see either Ash or Latias, he decided to head to the poké mart for some potions and five pokéballs.

Meanwhile, Arnold was standing beside Latias, who was resting after being thawed out. Nurse Joy told Arnold that Latias needed some rest before she could go back to the wild. Latias woke up 10 minutes after she had been in the bed, wondering what happened. _"Ash? Ash, where are you?"_ Latias asked while looking around the room. She didn't find Ash anywhere around the room, instead, she saw Arnold, who she tackled and pinned to the ground. _"What have you done with my boyfriend?!"_ Latias asked furiously.

Arnold has been around many pychic pokémon, most of which could use telepathy, so he wasn't surprised that Latias could. "Calm down, we didn't see your boyfriend, or at least we don't think we did. You were being rolled to who knows where by a man who had somewhat spikey hair and brown eyes, who my superior, Officer Jenny, has arrested," Arnold said, trying his best to calm down Latias.

 _"Wait, did this guy say I was his girlfriend and have a voice 'like this?'"_ Latias asked, also doing a perfect imitation of Ash's voice.

"Yes, actually, he did, and his voice sounds exactly like that. So wait, your telling me he's actually your boyfriend?" Arnold said, slightly surprised.

 _"Yes! Now take me to him!"_ Latias said, now preparing a Dragon Claw.

"Woah! Okay, I'll let you see him, he will be brought here instead though, but first you have get off me so I can tell Officer Jenny about this," Arnold tried to say as calmly as possible. Latias the floated off of him and backed away so he could get up. After Arnold got up, he pulled out his walkie talkie and turned it on.

* * *

"I'm not lying, you've got to believe me," Ash said to Officer Jenny.

"I know you're lying because Fearows can't learn Tri Attack!" Officer Jenny said, not realizing that Fearows can get Tri Attack as an egg move.

She then walked out of the door after hearing some call her name. After that, she suddenly heard Arnold's voice on her walkie talkie. "Officer Jenny, come in. That guy we arrested is named Ash Ketchum, and apparently he wasn't lying about being in love with this Latias. If you're wondering how I know that, the Latias herself told me through telepathy. She wants to see him right now, so can you bring Ash over to the pokémon center?" Arnold said into his walkie talkie. Officer Jenny was silent for a few moments before Arnold spoke again. "Officer Jenny? Come in Officer Jenny."

"I heard you, my brain just needed some time to process that information. I'll bring Ash over right away," Officer Jenny said back into her walkie talkie. After she went back into the room, She then started to walk Ash out of the police station. "Sorry about misconception. Although you can't really blame me for it, I thought you were a cold and hardened criminal, no pun intended,"

"So are you really letting me go?" Ash asked before they exited the building.

"Yes, yes I am," Officer Jenny told Ash. When they reached the pokémon center, Officer Jenny told Ash something important. "Ash? I would like to let you know that recent studies show that over 83% of the world's population aren't very fond of the kind of relationship your in, which includes me to a small degree. About 50% of those people would try to harm you for that, but I wouldn't do that, not even to people or pokemon I don't like, and that's not because of the law that would prevent me from doing that. So if you are beaten up by someone for being in love with a pokémon, or you see a couple that's like you and Latias that are being assaulted, please contact the authorities."

Ash knew that there were a lot of people how wouldn't be accepting of his relationship, but not that many. "Alright, I'll remember that," Ash said as he entered the building.

 _"ASH!"_ Latias said as she flew over to Ash, Arnold walking behind her. While Ash was being hugged by Latias, he started to cry a little.

"Latias, I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you," Ash said before Latias gently put a claw on his lips.

 _"Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm alright. Now, come here,"_ Latias said before kissing Ash. After the two officers saw this, they headed back to the post they had been stationed at.

* * *

A little after all that had been said and done, we see Adam walk out of a local bakery. This specific bakery let him bake 5 dozen salted caramel cupcakes by himself for the store to sell, and he got to buy half a dozen of them for discount price due to perfecting the recipe and making the cupcakes. He had used the remaining money he had that he got from selling a comet shard he found that was buried in the ground on route 1 at the poké mart and buying what he needed there. If you're wondering how he managed to find it, it's because he can sense valuable metals nearby that don't belong to anyone, kinda like a living metal detector, but not quite. He still didn't know where his friends are, so he headed to the pokémon center.

When he got there, he was greeted by Ash and Latias, and after Adam was all registered for the pokémon league, they had gotten a room for the night. Adam gave his friends, which also includes Pikachu (who just woke up) and Snivy, one salted caramel cupcake each after he told them he made them at a nearby bakery. Adam decided to give the last one to Ash, seeing as he said it tasted better than Brock's cooking, which was already great. After everyone was done for the night, the got in the beds and drifted off to sleep, the last one who started to dream being Adam, who was having the same dream he had before starting his pokémon journey.

The next day, Adam woke up before everyone else, right before the dream had ended, then he sighed. "Just a dream yet again," Adam said in disappointment before getting out of bed. After everyone was up and ready to go, they headed out to the Viridian Forest. They may have not realizing it at the time, but they were now being followed by someone.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Lapis had just gotten home after competing in the world championship finals of a pokémon video game tournament. She had faced of against someone who actually used to be champion of the Kanto pokemon league, Blue Oak, the father of Gary Oak. It was a very close game, but in the end, Lapis won. Blue could have just as easily won due to the two deciding factors, the first one was that it was a speed tie, while the second one was that their last pokémon standing were both down to 1 hp. Now the Lapis was hom, she decided to go rest for a bit, but then she heard a knock at the front door. When she opened the door, she saw a man standing there that she recognized. "Your home a little later than I expected. Wait till you hear what's been happening while you were away," Lapis said with a smile.

* * *

 **What does everyone think of this chapter? If you're wondering who the current professor oak in this story is, he's actually Samuel Oak Jr. while Blue's grandfather was the First Samuel Oak. That's about it for this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Another Bike Bites the Dust

**Hello there. I don't know what to say in this section other than two things this time. 1: I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. 2: I only own this storyline, my OCs, and the cover art.**

 **Route 2, Pewter City side**

* * *

We see Adam, Ash, Latias, Pikachu (who decided to take a nap in Ash's backpack again, seeing as Ash surprisingly decided not to register to compete in the pokémon league for unknown reasons), and Snivy have just exited the Viridian Forest, and it appears as if they're still being followed. "I knew I should have used a pokéball on that weedle right away instead of attacking it," Adam said, feeling bummed out a bit.

'I told you not to make me use leaf storm. Look at where not following my advice got you,' Snivy said.

"Don't worry about it Adam. That stuff happens to many trainers," Ash said before patting Adam on the back, completely forgetting about how he would react. Adam then quickly flinched, stumbled a little, and then passed out. Luckily for Adam, Latias used Psychic in a way that didn't hurt him so he didn't face plant.

14 seconds later, Adam woke up and found out that there was less than an inch between his face and the ground. He was then gently placed on his by Latias since didn't know if Adam could take damage like a pokémon or not, and if he could, what could possibly happen to him when he ran out of HP. Latias then released Adam from the hold of Psychic before feeling like someone she hasn't seen for a long time was nearby.

Suddenly, a girl starts to run at Adam, and judging by the look on her face, this girl was pretty angry. Before she could get close to Adam though, Ash steps into the girl's view and was going to say hi to her, and which caused the girl to stop. "Hi Misty! You seem angry. Can you explain why?" Ash said calmly to the water type gym leader.

"I'm angry because that jerk behind you managed to cut my new bike in half, which was also fried!" Misty said furiously. Adam then walked around to Ash's right to speak with Misty.

"I'm sorry, but since I was stuck underneath the bike, it was either that, or I get struck by lightning, and I think most people would agree that a life is more important than a bike," Adam said, trying to reason with Misty.

"I see you point. Just remember that you now owe me a bike," Misty said, still aggravated. Ash ended up chuckling because of this, and received a glare from Misty. "Don't forget, Ash, that you still owe me a bike as well!"

Ash then hunched his back and let out a sigh. "I know Misty, I know," Ash said with a depressed voice.

Adam's stomach then growled before he looked like he was going to get sick. "Why did I decided to drink that Miltank milk? I'll be back soon guys," Adam said before running behind a large bush close to the edge of the woods. Misty then noticed that there was a Latias to Ash's right that she somehow didn't notice before.

"Hey Ash? Is that the same latias from Altomare?" Misty asked.

"Yep! Oh, and by the way, me and her are dating now, just ask her your self," Ash said with a smile on his face. Misty didn't know if Ash was lying or not because she doesn't remember Latias being able to talk.

 _"How have you been Misty? I can tell that you think that Ash might be lying, but I can assure you that he isn't lying. Me and him are in love,"_ Latias happily said through telepathy before kissing Ash. Misty was startled by the voice, wondering where it came from until she heard what the voice said last and saw what Latias did, now realize this was Latias' voice.

"You can talk?!" Misty asked, completely surprised.

Latias then stopped kissing Ash before she spoke to her again. _"All pokémon can talk, it's just that people usually can't understand them unless the pokémon can use telepathy,"_ Latias said before. Misty then rolled her eyes due to the statement.

"Well, at least people can stop thinking me and you are a couple, Ash," Misty said before she gave a sigh of relief. **"I know I'm close to Ash, but I think of him as brother, not some kind of love interest! Why do people have to jump to conclusions like that,"** Misty said in disgust in her mind, not showing it on her face. Adam then started slowly walking back to the group, looking like he was feeling a bit better. Misty noticed this and was going to ask him if he did feel better. "Are you feeling better, um... Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Misty said.

"My name's Adam, and yes, I'm feeling better now. What happened was that before me, Ash, and Latias left for the Viridian Forest, I had drank some Miltank milk that I thought was only past it's sell by date by one day because that's what is usually printed on the cartons or jugs, but it must have actually been the expiration date," Adam said, still sounding a little sick.

"You seem like you don't have the best luck," Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, I've had pretty bad luck with most things, but at least Professor Oak found out that I was finally able to go on a pokémon journey the night before I turned 19," Adam said. Misty was confused by what Adam said at first, but she soon realized that he wasn't wearing a costume, he actually had wings and claws.

"Hey Adam, is your mother a Latias, or your father a Latios, or do you look like that for different reasons?" Misty asked Adam curiously.

"My mother is a Latias, or more specifically, what most people would call a shiny Latias, and she can speak like a human because she wanted to be able to communicate with the ones who raised her, who are human, so she taught herself through trial and error," Adam explained.

Misty wouldn't have believed this due to Adam's mother also being able to talk, if she hadn't met Meowth from Team Rocket. "I didn't know there was more than one pokémon who could talk like that, although it makes sense, seeing as the only pokémon that I knew of that can talk had taught himself how to from what I've heard," Misty said.

"Hey Misty, how about you travel with me, Adam, and Latias?" Ash said before remembering his partner. "Oh, and let's not forget about Pikachu, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter pokémon.

'Of course I want some more ketchup, Ash,' Pikachu said in his sleep.

 _"Oh boy, Pikachu is so addicted to ketchup that he even dreams about it,"_ Latias said before rolling her eyes, followed by everyone in the group laughing a little.

"Alright, now back to the question you asked me. Sure I'll travel with you Ash," Misty said with a smile.

"Then let's get going to Pewter City so I can have a gym battle," Adam said before the group head to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere south of the Zorreshion Empire in the Orre region, which was now back on the ground, we see that the Kalos Peacekeepers have been formed again, are temporarily being led by Triple Grunt, and are excavating the tomb that had caved in while the Empire rose out of the sands.

"Triple Grunt, sir! We have managed to unearth the remains of King Jeremiah Omega Harmonia. We have also found out that Xedric wasn't a reincarnation of him, but was possessed by King Jeremiah, and we have also found Jeremiah's soul," a regular grunt told Triple Grunt.

"Alright, get those remains to the lab so we can rebuild his body, then put his soul in it," Triple grunt told all of the regular grunts.

"SIR YES SIR!" they all said to Triple Grunt before doing as they were told.

 **"Maybe, just maybe after they bring Jeremiah back, they could bring** _ **him**_ **back as well,"** Triple Grunt thought to himself.

* * *

 **So, what does everyone think of the chapter? Also, if you have an idea for what pokémon Adam will catch first, please tell me. That just about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Adam's First Catch

**Hello there. This chapter will explain why Adam and his family didn't go to see Ash and Gary go off on their journey. I don't own Pokémon, all rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this storyline, my OCs, and the cover art for this story. Now let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Pewter City**

Adam, Ash, Latias, Misty, Pikachu (Who woke up because of a nightmare he had about all the ketchup in the world being destroyed along with the all the ingredients used to make ketchup), and Snivy were headed to the Pewter City gym for Adam's first gym battle, but Adam then notices a wild pokémon he's never seen before.

"What's that pokémon?" Adam asked as he pulled out his pokédex (which has been modified so it doesn't keep saying latios's pokédex entry, due to Adam).

"Venipede, the Centipede pokémon. It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive. It's bite injects a potent poison, enough to paralyze large bird pokémon that try to prey on it," the pokédex said. After the pokédex entry finished, Misty then started to scream at the top of her lungs. Before anyone could tell Misty to be quiet, Adam threw a net ball at the Venipede, and after it wobbled 3 times, it was caught.

Adam then walked over to the pokéball and picked it up with a smile on his face. "Wow, I actually caught my first pokémon," Adam said quietly to himself.

Latias then looked around only to notice that the sun was setting. _"Guys? I think we should get to the pokémon center, it's getting late,"_ she reminded everyone else, who nodded their heads in response before they all headed off to the pokémon center for some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, Calem couldn't fall asleep. He even decided to have a cup of camomile tea, which didn't even help. Since he was thirsty and couldn't fall asleep, he decided to go downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water, but before he could reach the cabinet to get a glass, he heard an unsettling laugh he did not recognize, sending chills up his spine. "Who's there?!" Calem said, just quietly enough not to wake up his wife. He looked around for where the laughing was coming from, but saw no one. "Was I just imagining things?"

Suddenly, a translucent figure appeared before Calem, startling him. The figure appeared to be a man with white hair reminiscent of the hair on a darkrai's head, and eyes that were both a different color than each other. The left iris was a piercing yellow, while the right iris was a crimson red. He also appeared to be wearing a lab coat, gloves, and boots that were the color black. "W-who are you?" Calem said a little nervously.

"Oh, how rude of me, I've never gotten a chance to tell you who I am. Allow me to introduce my self," the figure said as a freaky smile appeared on his face. "Greetings, I am Sigma Arden Thánatos, I have been the lead scientist of the Kalos Peacekeepers, and the Zorreshion empire since I started 250 years ago," the man called Sigma told Calem (Here's a little information for you, Sigma uses a form of greek to spell his name, spelling it as Σιγμα Aρδεν θάνατος).

"How is that even possible?!" Calem said out of shock and confusion.

"Easy, I've been dead for 200 years, and all you seeing right now is my soul," Sigma said.

Calem stood there, unable to speak.

"Oh, by the way, do you remember two masks that caused you to black out?" Sigma asked, the smile on his face getting even more sinister.

"Yeah, but how do you know about that?" Calem asked.

"I was inside of those masks, which made you black out so I could posses you more easily," Sigma said, calmly. Calem was about to speak, but Sigma wasn't done talking.

"I would like to add one more thing. While I was possessing your body, I killed quite a few people," Sigma said, with some joy in his voice.

This caused Calem to feel sick before passing out.

* * *

Later that night, Ash woke up and noticed Adam was awake.

"Hey Adam, why are you still up?" Ash asked.

"I just can't seem to fall asleep, probably because this is my first adventure," Adam said.

"Adam, I've been wondering why you weren't in town the day I went on my first journey. Can you tell me why?" Ash asked curiously.

"That day was the first day back to school, and I headed there early, so that's why. I wish I could have seen you off, but at least I heard about the interesting parts," Adam said.

"Okay, good night Adam," Ash said.

"Good night Ash," Adam said before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that this took so long, I've had a writer's block, and still do kind of, but I'm going to start posting chapters again, although I'm not sure when the next chapter will be.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
